The Next Generation
by finalfantasylover150
Summary: What would happen if Logan did not kill Deathstrike and they got together and made a family? Well in this story that is just what happened.This story is a mixture of X-Men and Inuyasha in later chapters.


I do not own any of the X-Men characters other than the ones I have created myself...But one day I shall own them...:)

Chapter One: The Results

"General, when do you think she will wake up?"

The General grabbed the end of the bed rail as he looks at the sleeping girl in the bed. "I really don't know,she was supposed to wake up today, but, we better call her parents."

He looked at the young nurse that stood on the left side of the girl,"Can you get me Nicole's parents one the phone?" The nurse nodded softly as she walked to the phone in the back room.

The General laughed to himself softly, " She didn't wake up like her father had."

The nurse walked in the room and smiled, " I have them on the phone sir, what shall I say to them?" "Tell them that there daughter has -" The General was interrupted by ruffling of bed covers, he ran in swiftly with the nurse by his side. " Tell them that she woke up and come so come down here now!"

The nurse nodded and ran to the phone.

The General turned to look at the girl as she opened her eyes, "Nicole?"

She opened her eyes widely and yelled, " WHO ARE YOU!!!" The General laughed, "It is okay Nicole I am a friend of your father." Nicole felt a little better as she tried to see where she was, " Where am I?" she asked in a raspy voice. The General smiled, " Your in Washington." the girls eyes widened even more at this comment. " Where are my parents?" The General looked at her softly, " There coming."

----------------------------------------One hour later-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey?"

Nicole woke up to a soft voice, a voice like an angel. "Mom!" She held out her hands and her mom gave her a huge hug. " Mom, where is dad?" She started to look around till she heard, " Here honey sorry I am late." She heard her dad's hard voice .She liked her dad's voice it was soothing to her for some reason. " Dad!"She yelled. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead gently, "How do you feel honey?" She looked at him softly, "Stiff as a board." The General laughed quietly. Nicole's Dad saluted at the man that walked through the door. " That is to be expected really."

The General smiled, "So Logan, how are you?" Logan smiled. "I mean your daughter has just been through a lot for her age and you look pretty good."

Nicole just looked at her father, "What did I go through?" Her mom walked over to her. "Don't you remember honey?" Nicole shook her head. Her dad walked over to her, " You were in an experiment." She just looked at him confused. " Okay I will show you it is a lot easier that way."

"Nicole can you stand up for me?" asked the General. He helped her up, " Now" Her dad said as he pulled out a knife about four inches long from his leg holder. " What are you going to do with that?"

Her mom shifted, "Logan can I see you for a second?" He nodded and walked in the back room for a few minutes which made Nicole nervous. They came out with her mom crying?" Her dad just shook his head and walked up to her gently. "Relax." She did as she was told. He grabbed her shoulder,she thought he was going to say something to her as he thrust ed the knife violently into her stomach. Her mom screamed as she hoped for the best. Her dad stood there and let the knife go,she grabbed th knife and pulled it out slowly,she felt every bit of pain imaginable, she felt as if someone had her insides and was pulling them out. She looked at her dad confused, once she had the blade fully out she looked at it, she could see the bright red blood dripping off the tip. " What?" She looked at her stomach and saw the skin starting to pull back together. She didn't care how she wanted to know why.

"Why did you do that dad?" His face, his kind,caring face turned angry and fierce. "Because I Hate You!" Nicole looked at her dad with shock. The General looked at Logan with even more shock that he would go this far for his daughter to loose it. Nicole started to get very angry,she balled up her fist to get ready to punch and then she felt a sharp pain in her hands and arm. She didn't care all she wanted to do is punch him in the stomach to make him feel the pain she felt.

" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" She pulled her arm back ready to let it fly,to hit the target, the stomach of the father which she thought loved her. She let it fly and once it hit all she heard was the sound of flesh being cut. She looked down and saw three knives coming out of her knuckles and her father holding the hand that was now stuck into his body. She started to cry, " I-I'm so sorry dad..." She pulled them out and stood there crying even harder as she looked at the monster she thought she was. Her father grabbed her head and made her look at where she stabbed him. He healed too,no marks or scars.

"What?" He looked at her and smiled and showed her that he had the same as three blades came out of his knuckles as well. " I went through the same thing Nicole, it is okay just like I told you." She smiled," Okay if you did go through it too, How do I put these things back in?" Logan laughed, "Relax"

Well that is the first chapter...It will get better I promise. It is my first time putting my story on here so give it a shot.


End file.
